


Sleepover (Comic Inspired

by Reefwriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Gay, Gay Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26190916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefwriting/pseuds/Reefwriting
Summary: Inspired but the sleepover Comic of @nullehero on instagram
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	Sleepover (Comic Inspired

When Luz had first asked her to sleepover, Amity had declined, saying her parents would never allow it. But later that day Amity had come back with a flushed face, asking if the offer was still available. Luz’s face lit up as it often did in excitement, and she pulled the fellow witch into a tight hug.

Luz didn’t even ask why or how Amity changed her mind, she was so happy to be able to hang out with the girl she didn’t care. Unbeknownst to her, Edric and Emira had found out and covered for their dear baby sister to go “Hang out” with her new “Friend”.

The rest of the school day wasn’t too eventful, Amity forced herself to focus on her assignments so she didn’t have to think about how hard it would be to stay calm in the presence of her crush. Luz however, was openly very excited, telling Willow and Gus about all her plans for the evening, allowed time for a mini Azura book club, some board games she had taken from the weekly human trash day, and a lineup of hilarious videos she picked out just for Amity.

“The last time and only time I ever really had a sleepover was the night of the moonlight conjuring! and I mean obviously that was fun, but it wasn’t as much of a sleepover as I expected.” Luz went on, crossing her arms loosely and smiling.

“Yeah, too bad we couldn’t come tonight…” Willow muttered, feigning disappointment. “All that sounds super fun too.” She likely could have came, but when she had heard Amity was able to go, she decided maybe the green haired WItchling and the clueless human could benefit from spending the time alone. Since Grom, hearing about their dance, and how Amity had acted since, she had guessed they liked each other.

“Aww, Willow…” Luz said with a smile, “...don’t worry, We will have a full owl house gang sleepover soon. I just gotta find out when Eda would be okay with it again.” She turned her attention back up to the teacher, while Willow turned back to Gus with a wink.

The poor illusionist was down, accepting of Willow’s plan, but still saddened he wouldn’t get to learn more about humans. Willow felt bad for making him miss out, but she couldn’t watch her two friends continue to dance around each other like they had been doing without losing her own mind. She offered the younger boy a comforting pat on the back.

The minute the bell rang, Luz was off, spinning around while running to wave goodbye to her friends, bumping into another student, then disappearing out the door and down the hallway. Willow just rolled her eyes with a smile.

Amity had debated on whether to wait for Luz, or to go home to pack a quick set of clothes for the next day. While debating however, Luz came bolting out the front doors of Hexside and skidded to a stop at her side, startling her into dropping one of her books.

“Oh gosh, sorry Amity!” The human apologized, quickly picking up and dusting off the book. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just excited.”

Amity blushed, offering a small smile. “m-me too.” She took the book back, breathing deeply to calm herself. “I’ll have to just meet you back at the Owl House in a bit, I need to go home for a minute first.” SHe looked back up, concerned. “If that’s okay? Do humans have any rules about that?”

“not really?” Luz shrugged. “I can walk you that way, if you want. At least for a little. I know it’s probably not the best idea to get too close, in case your parents see you with me.”

“yeah…I think it would be better if I just walked alone.” the witch said sadly. “I’m sorry I have to kinda hide our friendship… at least, yknow, from them.”

Luz just smiled, making Amity’s heart speed up. “Don’t worry about it. I know you just want to make sure we get to stay friends. I’ll see you soon?” Luz turned just a bit, toward the Owl house.

“y-yeah.” Amity stuttered, mentally kicking herself for not being able to speak normally. “It shouldn’t be more than an hour.”

“Coolio!” she said with pep, starting to walk away, offering a cute little wave as she went. Amity watched for a moment before turning, covering part of her face with one of her hands in embarrassment. 

“This is gonna be rough…” She murmured, as she started her walk home. Thankfully, she arrived quickly and escaped with only a tad of sibling teasing, shutting a door in their face as mild punishment. The walk to the Owl House was quiet and Amity was grateful, taking the time to psych herself up and calm herself down. 

She emerged from some trees and there it was, hooty visible and poking at the ground for some reason that Amity didn’t really care to ask about. She walked up calmly, Hooty perking up.

“Amity! HOOT!”

“I’m here to see Luz, Bird tube.” she said flatly, getting uncomfortable even just looking at him.

“Aye aye! hooty hoot!” he opened the door, and she walked through, grateful to be done with him till the next morning. She turned to see Luz on the couch with King, drawing something with her tongue sticking out in concentration. Immediately her only thought was how cute it was. 

Luz didn’t notice her for another second, looking up and brightening up again, leaving the art to walk over and pull her once again, into a hug. She wondered if she would ever get used to Luz’s touchy nature. She never minded, but the heat that rose in her face every time was something she hoped would fade.

The human pulled back, keeping her arms on her shoulders. “The walk okay? I mean- sorry, uh… that sounded weird. I meant like, the trip over here, walking…” She flushed, laughing at herself nervously. “...Nevermind it was a stupid question.”

“Its okay…” Amity chuckled back, smiling. “...what’s the plan?”

“I am SOOO glad you asked!” Luz answered, sweeping to the side it a goofily grande gesture. “Upstairs, we shall begin tonight’s activity’s!”

Amity laughed again, walking towards the stairs with Luz following close behind. “I just remembered I never came up here last time I was here... “

“Oh it’s nothing super secret or interesting. Me and Eda’s rooms are up here, and further up is just kinda... “ She stepped ahead, waving her hands. “...Magicaaaaal storage!”

Luz over took her on the stairs, silently leading her towards the balcony, where a handful of board games sat out, ready to be played. Amity tilted her head, and Luz turned to gesture at them.

“Some of the pieces are missing, so I improvised, but they're still playable. I even made a tiny Azura and Hecate, if you want to play one of them!” Luz looked excitedly back to meet Amity’s eyes, waiting silently for a response.

Again, the witch found herself flushing red. Did Luz mean to be this cute all the time? Of course not, she was just a stupid adorable human, Not aware of her effects on the poor green haired girl. “Thats really… sweet, Luz,” She managed after a minute. “ I’d love to learn how to even play. Is it complicated?” she glanced at the busy looking board.

“Oh no, it just looks that way. Here come sit, I’ll explain the basics and then anything I miss I’ll explain as we go.” She plopped down on the opposite side of the board from where Amity stood, waiting for her to sit. 

A few hours later, they had managed to play two of the board games a couple times, and Amity had even won! though, she couldn’t be sure if Luz went easy on her that round to let her win. Which, either way, made her feel great. Her nervousness had faded, and while they played they discussed Azura. After a 7th or 8th round, Luz led her back by her hand to her bedroom, showing off some of her stuff that Amity hadn’t cared to look at when she came here the day of Grom.

They then ended up side by side leaning against the trunk holding Luz’s clothes, watching stupid videos that made the little witch laugh until she was crying, Luz smiling goofily everytime she did. It made her so happy to see the girl laughing and smiling and crying happily to stupid videos. A familiar gut feeling emerged after AMity doubled over laughing at a child running into a door, But the the human immediately pushed it down. Amity sat back up chuckling and the two met eyes, turning away collectively with blushes on their faces.

Luz was the first to speak, scooting forward and standing up. "It's getting a little late, give me a sec and I'll go get you a pillow and blanket." She walked out of the room, and Amity looked around the room again, trying to distract herself. She saw Luz's notebook for spells, the one she had during the Convention when they officially met. Next to it were prepped sticker spells like the one she used at Grom. A few Azura books layed lazily on top of each other not too far from that.

Luz came back in, plopping a soft looking blanket and a pillow down right next to her own sleeping mat. Amity almost asked why they were so close, but just watched Luz arrange it loosely into a decent sleeping place before plopping down and smiling. 

The witch got up to take the few steps, pausing for a second and making a decision she wasn't even really sure about. But they were both tired. Maybe the memory would fade. She took a breath and looked away as she crouched, on her way to laying down. "Hey, Luz…"

"Yeah?" She replied, finally laid down and facing Amity.

"Have you ever thought about kissing a girl?" Her voice went a bit quieter, as if she was afraid of saying it for anyone to hear. She layed down, mirroring Luz's position and meeting her eyes.

The human girl froze, and for one of the first times ever, Amity saw her tanned skin flush into a full reddish blush. The pause made her nervous, waiting for Luz to answer, her mind racing silently through what she could say. 

After another moment she smiled goofily but with a hint of nervousness to it. "Well, I am now." She breathed out a bit heavier than usual, almost a Huff of laughter.

Amity was quick to feel her face heat up. Of all her split second expected answers, that was not one of them. Oh god-

"Amity?" Her friend said, worried. She scooted closer, taking Amity's hands and looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

Her brain scrambled to find an excuse for her face, chuckling a bit as she did. "What, me? I'm fine! It was a dumb question-" it was fast. Luz was so close she felt like she was malfunctioning. That this nervous energy would consume her, maybe even kill her. This girl is gonna kill her by being this close. Another split second after that she felt she had to defend the fact she asked the question, and went off. "I mean- who likes y- girls, d-definitely not Amity Bligh-"

Luz had listened, a mixture of worried and confused, but feeling the same feeling in her gut from before. Is that what she was feeling? She wanted to kiss Amity? The rambling could go on, or she could… she didn't think much about it, grabbing Amity's face gently but firmly, and planting a kiss on her lips. For just a moment she stayed, then moved back, Amity freezing up. 

Somehow her face managed to get redder, and Luz laughed at how cute it was. "Was that okay?" The witch continued to struggle to form a word, sputtering and freezing, blinking quickly while looking back at her. "Amity?"

Her heartbeat had never been more audible, and her brain was officially fried. Luz had kissed her. Her first kiss was with Luz. She was asking if it was okay. Form words, say yes, say something. But she just sputtered, and after a moment more she groaned, covering her face and shrinking up to try and hide her embarassment. This girl-

"I'm… I shouldn't have, Amity, I'm sorry… I just thought- and feelings-" Luz muttered out, trying to justify it, or make Amity feel better. Did she just screw everything up?

Amity shook her head, peeking and then moving quickly to pull the stupid human closer, hiding her face in her chest instead of her own hands. It was sort of relieving to know that her heart wasn't the only one beating fast, and she finally managed to speak. "N-no don't… I just- I really… uhm…" she breathed in and out one more time. 

"I-i liked it…"


End file.
